Blood Wolf
by overstar
Summary: Ledah had returend to Riviera as a demon hunter. He encounters Serene at Lacrima Castle and the two team up todestroy a demon called the Mourstat. Slowly, Ledah begins to lose all of his memories of his past. ReadReview
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! This is my second fanfic on this site and I'm hoping that everyone will like it. I love Riviera (its number 3 on my fav games list) and I love Serene and Ledah. Just a short reminder that if u read my fic I would really like you to REVIEW IT. I'm hopin you all will review more then the people at the .hack fiction area.

----------------------------------------------------

Blood Wolf

By zoharxblack

**Chapter 1**

Lorelei

Crimson blood flooded his face. The Red Wolf still remained unfazed. His black clothes stained with his enemy's blood. The red cloak absorbed the crimson blood as if it was like a sponge. The Red Wolf was a knife in the dark, a soulless reaper, a final prayer. His name was known almost as much as his weapon, Lorelei. He had no fear and showed no signs of mercy. Killing was the only thing he was made to do and it was the only thing he enjoyed. Sadly, he could enjoy nothing. Emotions were distant from him and he didn't need them. Demon killing didn't require any form of mercy or regret. As long as the target was dead, the mission was a success. The Red Wolf stepped towards a demon. The demon was covered in blood. His left arm had been torn off and his legs broken.

"What does the Red Wolf want with me?" he asked trying to pull himself away from the approaching reaper. "Have you no mercy?" The Red Wolf grinned. His smile was fake but it was something he was used to doing.

"I began this job because I couldn't show mercy, sorry." He replied. His voice was deep and masculine. His eyes burned like fire. His blond hair moved slightly in the light breeze. The demon panicked. Death was near.

"Please, I beg you don't kill me!" the demon pleaded. "I promise to stop killing Sprits and eating them." The demon froze when Lorelei was pointed right in his face. The shining red spear slowly dug its way into the demon's neck before taking his head clear off. The Red Wolf nodded as he inspected his kill. The cut was nice and clean. He was used to doing work this well but this was one of the finer cuts. He would have to remember this one.

"You demons could have avoided this if you didn't go against the will of the gods." The Red Wolf said. He looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. The air smelled like blood. "You all call me the Red Wolf but I guess no one had heard my true name and lived to tell of it. I might as well tell you now that you're dead. I am Ledah, the Solitary Angel. I will pass Judgment on all who dare defy the will of the gods." Ledah turned his back to the fallen demons and walked away. The next morning, news of the demons death became common knowledge among other demons.

Elendia was just too boring. Serene had never been fond of the peaceful village, with the exception of the Grove of Repose. She preferred fighting and swinger her scythe around. It was more enjoyable then doing nothing. Also, she didn't really miss her friends. She had tried to win Ein's heart but that had failed. Ein ended up helping Fia with regenerating Riviera. They grew closer every hour and they were rarely in Elendia. Lina was still annoying as hell and Serene never liked her anyways. Cierra could keep things interesting but once you seen her blow up a building a couple hundred times, it gets old. After boredom got to her, Serene finally said that she was striking out on her own. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone. Se just packed up her bags and headed for Lacrima Castle. It was the place of her fallen race after all. Serene hated being the last of the Arcs. There was no one like her, no one to talk to or fly with. Ein had lost his wings and only the other fairies could fly. Lacrima Castle was also a great place to hunt remaining demons. The place was still full of them and that meant Serene wouldn't be bored for a long time. As soon as she stepped foot in Lacrima, the demon numbers began to fall. By a month, the Castle had been almost completely cleared out. Once again Serene was bored. Lacrima Castle was a good place to stay for a while but as demons fell, so did the enjoyment of the area. Serene didn't even know why she killed demons anymore. It wasn't demons, who destroyed her race and home. It was the angels but still something kept her hatred for demons going. Maybe, the way of battle was her life. Serene hated the thought of a world without demons. That meant no fighting and that meant boredom.

2 years had passed since Seth-Ra was defeated. That was when life was good. Ein had used all his power to crush the god and save Riviera. Serene wished that those days were still around. Serene was now 20 and her female body began to develop more. Also, the wings on her back grew. She now could fly instead of hover. They had gotten really big in two years. The odd cat ear helmet she had gotten as a present was gone. She had tossed it when she got to Lacrima Castle a few months back. As a young woman and strong warrior, Serene knew that the child's toy was useless. Now, her shoulder length blue hair was able to fully seen. Serene wondered if things would have been different if her family wouldn't have been killed. She wondered if she would be married or even fighting. These passionate thoughts clouded her mind a lot the past few months but they didn't take away from her personality. That was the only thing that didn't change. Serene still acted hard headed. That was how she liked it.

Lacrima Castle had been calm a whole week. Demons weren't showing up trying to pick a fight and most of them had run when they saw Serene.

_The demons must be getting weak._ Serene thought as she sat down in an old oak chair. She had found it in one of the old castle buildings.

"Damn, I'm so bored." Serene complained. "Nothing had happened in like forever." She stretched her wings out. The last few demons she had encountered had talked about some demon hunter called, Red Wolf. Serene had heard of him before and had wanted to meet him. The new demon hunter had appeared only a week before she left for Lacrima. His reputation grew as demons feel. Each kill getting more gory. The Red Wolf was now at the top of the demon killing charts. Sprits wanting demons killed flocked to him. Serene had never sold her talents out to scum but demons were getting scarce and competition was rising. That meant one thing, more crappy demon hunters would appear trying to make a quick buck and take away from the experienced hunters. People like that pissed Serene off. They have barely even started hunting and yet they were getting tougher jobs. A lot of them ended up dead or so scared for life that they could never look at a sword. The whole system was screwed up and loaded with BS.

A shadowy figure approached Serene's house. A red cloak covered his body. A red spear hung from his back. The figure looked around.

"This is were that demon is suppose to be." He mumbled to himself. "Just another fool, who thinks they can survive." He approached a well lit house and knocked on the door. The locals might know something about the demon. Most local people saw the evil monsters and called hunters to come and exterminate them. The door to the house opened and a girl, with shoulder length blue hair, stood in the doorway. She had on a grey and dark blue leather shirt and grey shorts. A dark blue skirt covered most of the pants.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her blueish grey eyes scanned him. The cloaked figure removed his hood. A handsome blond man took the place of the mysterious figure. The girl gasped.

"Ledah!" she yelled jumping back. "What are you…how are you…aren't you dead?" Ledah cocked his head.

"I was revived by the Magi." He replied. "You are one of Ein's friends, Serene was it." Serene stepped back again. This was one of the guys, who had almost killed her before. Ledah was the enemy.

"What do you want?" Serene yelled. She grabbed a thick scythe from the wall. The house was ordained with many types of weapons. Ledah chuckled. There was no way for Serene to defeat him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ledah replied. "You see, I am here looking for a demon called the Mourstat. I don't have a quarrel with you." Serene put the scythe down. She had never heard of the Mourstat and most of the demons in Lacrima were weak.

"What is the Mourstat?" she asked. Ledah smiled. His eyes flared like fire.

"It is only the most prized demon in all of the underworld." He replied. "A token of power, a client wants it." Serene knew that meant Ledah was now a hunter. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Ledah was an emotionless type. He wasn't one to help others or work for someone other then the magi. Was this really Ledah?

"So you're a hunter now?" Serene questioned. Ledah nodded. "Then why were you revived."

"I told you. I don't know but from the brief explanation I was given. The magi want me to finish of the demons in Riviera. I became a hunter to help fulfill this order." Ledah explained. Serene rolled her eyes. Ledah was still emotionless. She had only met him once and it was on the battle field. It was in Yggdrasil. Ledah was trying to destroy the Aquariums and kill Ursula. The battle had ended in Ein's parties favor and Ledah was wounded very badly. In the end, the great warrior took a death blow from his ally Malice. He died saving Ein. Now he was back and even more loyal then ever. His Diviner, Lorelei was still ordained on his back. Ein had told her that it was the only weapon Ledah would ever use.

"If you don't mind, I am going to take a brief looked around the area." Ledah continued. Serene knew that even if she said no, Ledah would just look anyway. He was loyal the bitter end.

"I guess you can." Serene replied. Ledah let out another fake smile. He entered Serene's house and looked around.

"Do you liver here?" he asked. "It's small."

"Sorry I don't have more room." Serene snapped. "This is all that was in any decent condition. Ledah sat down on the floor. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm going to rest here. My legs are sore from all the hiking here." He replied. "Don't mind me." Serene groaned. Don't mind him; he was sitting in the middle of the house. Serene sighed and grabbed a towel. A nice bath might release some unneeded stress. Ledah stood up.

"A bath sounds nice, may I join you?" He asked. Serene looked at him dumbly. What type of question was that?

"No!" Serene snapped. "I don't want you to see me naked." Ledah shut his eyes and started to think. After a few seconds of thought, Ledah eyes opened again. He was like a robot trying to compute some problem.

"You are embarrassed that I might see you naked." Serene nodded. Ledah continued. His voice was almost cold sounding. "I can not feel things like you do. I won't laugh if you have a flat chest."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROUBLEM?" Serene yelled. Ledah took a step back and shrugged. "I am not flat chested." Ledah sat down on the floor again. His movements were really creepy. Something was different about him. He seemed almost incomplete. It was like the magi only revived part of him.

"Are you ok?" Serene asked. "You acted a lot different when you worked for Hector." Ledah looked up at Serene. His eyes said 'what are you talking about'. "You remember Hector, don't you?"

"I don't." Ledah replied. "Should I?" The magi must have revived him with only parts of his memories. Why would they do that? Wouldn't Ledah be more effective if they give him all his memories?

"Do you remember Ursula and Yggdrasil?" Ledah shook his head again. Everything from entering Yggdrasil to fighting Ein had been erased from his memories. Serene felt bad for Ledah. He had been forced into killing things again. Was this his fate as a Grim Angel?


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank coltheart for being the first to review my fanfic. Here's chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wingless

The World Tree continued to rot. It had started right after Ursula vanished, two years ago. The destruction of Seth caused a lot of suffering and pain. The people of Rivera almost worshiped the old tree and when its branches began to fall, so did the people. Riviera had gained peace but it had lost everything that made it a beautiful world. Many people blamed the decaying land on a demon called the Mourstat. It was supposedly feeding on Riviera's life energy. Ein brushed those rumors off.

Yggdrasil had become a place for Ein to think. The outside was starting to die but the inside remained green. The entire room remained almost the same as when Ein had first visited the place. Two years ago was a long time. Yggdrasil had only fallen into ruins since then. It was darker and the sun never covered The World Tree like it used to.

Ein brushed his brown hair with his hand. He hadn't changed too much in 2 years. His clothes were the most notable change. His light tan shirt and dark brown pants had been replaced with a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. The only part of his original outfit that was the same was the old blue cape. It was torn and in rags now. Hooked to his back was Einherjahr. The yellow bladed sword still was a powerful and deadly weapon. It was the only weapon he had that never rusted.

"Ein, it's late. We should think about going back to Elendia." Ein looked back at young girl with green hair.

"Sorry, Fia." Ein replied. He turned towards her and smiled. "It's just that I like this place." Fia smiled back.

"Ein, is everything all right?" she asked losing her smile. Ein looked down at the ground. Was he really all right? It seemed that something had been wrong since Seth-Ra had been killed. There was an empty spot in his heart and it kept getting bigger. Ein had lost most of his friends. Ledah died, Serene left to kill demons and he was never in Elendia anymore.

"I'm fine." Ein lied. "I'm just a little tired. All of this traveling is getting to me."

"We will be in Elendia in an hour so you can rest then." Fia replied taking Ein's hand. Ein smiled and led them out of Yggdrasil.

The outside was dark. It had to have been midnight or at least close to it. Most everyone was in bed except for some small workers and animals. Riviera was very calm at night. Ein enjoyed the night. He didn't really care for the mornings and the afternoons were full of work. Night was an easy time to relax and kick back. Ein looked back at The World Tree. The leaves on the tree had all fallen off and it was getting a sick grey color. Ein suspected that the tree had only a few months until it fully died. It died faster then any other tree. Was that because of what it was?

"What do you think will happen when The World Tree is gone?" Fia asked looking up at it. Not even Fia's strong healing magic could help the tree. It was past all hope.

"The people of Riviera will have to move on." Ein relied putting his arm around Fia. "Just like I did when Ledah died."

"How good of friends were you?" Fia asked. Ein had never really told anyone his relationship with Ledah. The two angels had never been the greatest friends. Ledah was always considered to be the better angel in the eyes of the Magi. He was strong and loyal even before losing his emotions but Ledah cried a lot. Ein remembered when Ledah and he fought. Ledah had accidentally cut Ein on a sharp rock. It took almost a full day to get Ledah to stop crying and apologizing. That was his one weakness and that's why the Magi took it away. Ledah after that really distanced himself from Ein. He was more interested in his missions then spending time with a person, who was somewhat his friend. When, Ein was allowed to become a Grim Angel, he lost his wings. Ein had big and beautiful white wings and he was an excellent flyer. He lost those wings when he got Einherjahr. He didn't even get the big black wings as a substitute for them. Einherjahr had taken his wings forever.

"We were ok friends." Ein replied. "I think we were close more in duty then in friendship. No soldier wants to kill his comrade or see his comrade die." Fia nodded. She knew Ein missed Ledah and that they were closer then he was saying. It was just something Ein always did. He never wanted to worry any of his friends by making them worry.

Serene watched Ledah shine Lorelei for half the night. She had taken a quick bath so she could talk with Ledah but he didn't seem interested. He just sat there and cleaned an already clean weapon.

"So, do you enjoy cleaning Lorelei?" Serene asked. Ledah didn't even look at her. He kept his gaze on the shining red metal of Lorelei.

"It is a necessity." He replied. Why was he cleaning it so much if it was only a necessity? He had been working on it for over an hour and before then it was really clean.

"But it's already clean." Serene mumbled. Ledah looked at her. He must have heard. He showed on anger but Serene could tell that he wasn't pleased with her remark. His red eyes could almost kill with a stare and the longer he stared the colder you felt.

"Cleaning it will prevent the blood from drying on it. If blood dries on any weapon, it loses its sharpness and durability. Your weapons need to clean or else they will break." Ledah explained. Serene glanced over at all her different weapons. They were crusted with blood and parts of tem were chipping.

"I guess you're right." Serene mumbled again. She took of her favorite Scythe and sat next to Ledah. "Ok, how do I clean this thing?" Ledah stared at the scythes blade. He examined it for any rough edges and where it was the strongest.

"Is this your favorite weapon?" he asked. Serene nodded. She had owned that scythe since Ein defeated Seth-Ra. Ledah took it from her and examined the metal handle.

"This is the biggest piece of crap I have ever seen." Ledah said handing it back to Serene. "It is beyond crap, it is useless shit." Serene was speechless. The weapon that she had used to slaughter demons had been called useless shit. Her blank expression changed to blind rage.

"Useless shit!" she yelled standing up. "This scythe is not useless shit!" Ledah stood up. He was about 2 feet taller then Serene. He chuckled a little and pointed at Serene's scythe.

"I know bad weapons when I see one." He replied. "That scythe is in bad shape and it doesn't even deserve to be around anymore." Ledah punched the middle of the scythe. In almost an instant, the blade shattered into two giant metal hunks. Serene's face went white as she watched her prized weapon break.

"You bastard, you heartless bastard." She yelled. "That was my weapon." Ledah shrugged. He didn't really care. The weapon was going to break anyway.

"Listen, tat scythe was in bad shape. If it would have broken in battle you would be dead right now." Ledah explained. "You're not a very experienced fighter." Serene's eyes went red with fire. She was beyond pissed.

"I bet I could kick your weak ass." Serene shouted. Ledah eyes widened. He seemed to like the idea of a challenge. It had been some time since he had fought another living thing besides a demon.

"You're on." He replied. "Grab so weapon and let's do this." Serene picked another scythe of the wall. It wasn't as powerful as the other one but it would have to do. He also attached metal claw to her hands. Any form of quick counter would help.

Ledah waited for Serene outside. All he had on was his light clothes and Lorelei was attached to his back. Serene faced him and readied her scythe. Ledah just stared at her and shrugged.

"Aren't you going to draw Lorelei?" she asked smartly. She was sure that she could win. Ledah shook his head.

"This battle will only last, 10 seconds." Serene glared at Ledah. He was way over his head if he thought this fight would last only a few seconds. Serene started the fight by charging at Ledah. Her scythe was high over her head and she was ready to chop it at him. Ledah dodged the slow swing of Serene's scythe and countered by grabbing her face. He finished his move and smashed her head into the ground. Serene moaned in pain.

"I was wrong; this fight only took 7 seconds." Serene tried to stand but her head was throbbing. She fell down as fast as she got up.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked. "I can't really stand well." Ledah looked at the dizzy and helpless Serene.

"No." Serene stared screaming at Ledah. As usual, Ledah just let in go in one ear and out thither. Serene kept yelling but nothing was reaching Ledah.

"You are such a bastard!" Serene yelled. Ledah held out his hand. Maybe helping her up would shut her up. Serene grabbed Ledah's hand and forced herself up. The bath that she had taken was for nothing now. She was covered in dirt. "You're just as merciless as Ein said." Ledah stared blankly at Serene.

"Who's Ein?" he asked. Serene's mouth dropped. He had to have been joking but that wasn't possible. Ledah couldn't joke because he had no sense of humor. That meant that he really didn't know Ein.

"Are you serious?" Serene mumbled. "You remember, Ein, your friend. He is a Grim Angel too." Ledah shook his head.

"I don't know who Ein is or what a Grim Angel is." Ledah replied. He turned and walk towards the house. "I'll join you in your bath." Serene was in such shock that she forgot to tell Ledah that he couldn't join her. This was proving to be very weird.

--------------------------------------------

That's all for chapter 2, wait till next time when Ledah and Serene take a bath together. LOL.


End file.
